warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Prophecy - Book 1, The Healer
Characters ThunderClan Leader - Ivystar - Pretty black she-cat with violet eyes Deputy - Tigerlake - Handsome brown tom tabby with dark brown eyes Warriors of ThunderClan Blizzardheart - Pretty white she-cat with blue eyes Violeteyes - Gray she-cat with violet eyes Redstorm - Handsome red tom with green eyes Brightleaf - Pretty white she-cat with orange patches and yellow eyes Chipheart - Handsome brown tabby tom with light blue eyes Apprentices of ThunderClan Cocopaw - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Icepaw - Pretty white she-cat with light blue eyes. Flakepaw - White she-cat with yellow eyes. Redpaw - Ginger tom with green eyes. Sleetpaw - Snowy grayish tom with blue eyes. Medicine cat Foxleaf - Pretty fox colored she-cat with crystal blue eyes. Medicine cat apprentice Burdockpaw - Brown she-cat with dark green eyes. ThunderClan's Kit's Bluekit - Pretty blue she-cat kit with green eyes. Goldkit - Gold kit tom with brown eyes. Falconkit - Small brown tom kit with green eyes. ShadowClan Leader - Lakestar - Dark gray tom with yellow eyes. Deputy - Magmaear - Red and black tom with black eyes. Warriors of ShadowClan Shadeheart - Pretty black she-cat with purple eyes. Poppypelt - Brown she-cat with amber eyes. Hissfeather - Gray tom with blue eyes. Beetlestorm - Black tom with dark brown eyes. Apprentice's of ShadowClan Ravenpaw - Black tom with blue eyes. Zebrapaw - Black and white striped tom with black eyes. Leopardpaw - Yellow she-cat with black spots and green eyes. Medicine cat Healcloud - Pretty gray she-cat with purple eyes. Medicine cat apprentice Nectarpaw - Pretty yellow and orange she-cat with blue eyes. WindClan Leader - Skystar Deputy - Violetleaf RiverClan Leader - Streamstar Deputy - Stripedheart Chapter 1 - ThunderClan - The Battle Ivystar sat in her den. The wind blowed. All of a sudden, a huge yowl came outside of her den. Ivystar looked outside her den. Cats were hissing, spitting, and fighting. Ivystar was pinned down by a cat. " Ivystar!" said the cat. " Lakestar!" said Ivystar. Lakestar laughed and bit down Ivystar's neck. Ivystar yowled as she slowly began to lose a life. Lakestar waited for Ivystar to wake up again so he could do it again. Ivystar opened her eyes. Firestar, who usto be the Leader of ThunderClan, was sitting beside a pool of water. " Welcome, Ivystar. I have a Prophecy. Shall I tell you?" said Firestar in his warm, kind voice. " Yes, please." said Ivystar. " OK." said Firestar. " Shadows will come and darken our path. Only one cat will come, Rogue, Kittypet, or Loner. The cat has a sunny yellow coat and sky blue eyes." Ivystar woke up. Lakestar aimed at her neck and fired, but, Blizzardheart knocked Lakestar down. Icepaw jumped on Lakestar. " Foxdung!" spat Lakestar as he slamed into a tree. Icepaw wasen't on Lakestar anymore, but on the tree. " Heh, stupid apprentice. Thinks she can do whaterver she wants? Well too b-" Ivystar knocked Lakestar off his paws as he hit a rock. Lakestar fell unconsius. A cat ran and grabed Lakestar and all the cats retreted. " I-Icepaw?" Ivystar looked around to see Redpaw standing over Icepaw, eyes red and tears rolling down his cheek. " Is she okay?" asked Redpaw. " I-I don't know." said Ivystar. " Let's take her to the medicen cat." Redpaw lifted Icepaw's crimson blood covered body and brought her to the medicine cat. " Yes. I will try." said Foxleaf. Foxleaf grabed some Chervil. Foxleaf started putting it on Icepaw. Then, Foxleaf grabed some Cobwebs to stop the bleeding. " Thank you!" said Redpaw. Foxleaf noded a thanks and went back to working. Redpaw went to take a nap. Redpaw lied down and curled up. Chapter 2 - ThunderClan - Icepaw Redpaw woke up. A breeze ruffled his fur as it went by him. " Nothing to do." muttered Redpaw. He gave himself a quick wash and ran out of the Apprentice's den. ''I need to visit Icepaw! ''Redpaw thought. Redpaw ran to the medicine cat den. " Hello? Oh, hi Redpaw." said Foxleaf. " Is Icepaw okay?" said Redpaw. " Yes." said Foxleaf. Redpaw smiled. " She can go out and hunt, but no fighting training." continued Foxleaf. " Can Icepaw get up?" asked Redpaw. " Yes." said Foxleaf as she nudged Icepaw softly. " Ugh... What?" said Icepaw, one eye half open. Icepaw opened both her eyes and got up. " How are you, Icepaw?" asked Foxleaf. " Good." said Icepaw. " Can me and Redpaw go hunting?" Redpaw smiled. " Sure." said Foxleaf, her red and white coat shining in the sunlight. Redpaw and Icepaw walked out. " This is going to be fun!" said Icepaw, her blue eyes glittering. Chapter 3 - ShadowClan - The New Leader Lakestar heaved himself on the Blackstone. " May all cats old enough to catch there own prey please gather around the Blackstone." Lakestar said. Soon, cats gathered around the Blackstone. " I have become too old to be leader, so I shall become an elder. The new leader shall be Magmaear." Lakestar said. " Magmaear! Magmaear! Magmaear!" They cheered. " You shall go to Highstons anytime you want to know." said Lakestar. The meeting was over. Lakestar leaped off the Blackstone. Lakestar walked over to Magmaear. " You may go now." said Lakestar. " OK." said Magmaear. ''Why did Lakestar want him to go so much? ''Magmaear thought. Magmaear went out of ShadowClan Camp so he could go to get his nine lives. Magmaear knew that he would not have to cross RiverClan border. He had a shortcut. Magmaear walked to a tree and smelled mouse. Magmaear shaked his head and went on to Moonstone. Chapter 4 - ThunderClan - The Secret Revealed Icepaw and Redpaw smelled the air for prey. " Umm, Icepaw, can I tell you something?" asked Redpaw. Icepaw looked at him. " After we catch one mouse!" said Icepaw. " Okay." Redpaw said and stalked a mouse. Icepaw jumped on the mouse before Redpaw and killed it. " So, what did you want to tell me?" asked Icepaw. " Icepaw, I-I can't keep this in anymore!" Redpaw said " I love you!" " I love you too." said Icepaw. Redpaw looked at Icepaw. " You really mean it?" asked Redpaw. " Yes, Redpaw, I love you." Icepaw said. " When were Warriors, would you like to be mates?" said Redpaw. " Oh, Sure!" said Icepaw, nuzzling him. " We should get back to Camp now." said Redpaw. " Okay." said Icepaw as they both walked back to Camp. Chapter 5 - ThunderClan - Warriors Icepaw opened her eyes.